Chances
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: The world was safe. But a new threat is rising. Enzan returned to Densan after the four years he has left. Netto bumps into him one day in the most unfortunate of circumstances. How will things go for the two when Netto never told him her secret before he left for England years ago? Fem!Netto/Enzan and Blues/Rockman!
1. Chapter 1

**Chances**

†**~*~*~*~†**

**A/N**: First story in this franchise. This is a story for Netto and Enzan, only slightly different. *hugs self because of feels* Mmmm, I just love those two so much, why aren't there any good stories of them except in the story **Stages**? Okay, main pairing is Fem!Netto and Enzan, second is Blues and Rock. Okay, important; this is a different story all together. The plot takes place a year or two after Megaman Access.

**Title**: Chances.

**Summary**: The world was safe. But a new threat is rising. Enzan returned to Densan after the four years he has left. Netto bumps into him one day in the most unfortunate of circumstances. How will things go for the two when Netto never told him her secret before he left for England years ago?

**Timeline**: After MM Access.

**Characters**: Enzan, Netto, Blues, and Rock most of the time.

**Rating**: 15+Content not suitable for readers under 15 years old.

**Warnings**: Female Netto, age alteration, Blues and Rockman relation, Fem!Netto and Enzan relation, some OOCness, dark themes, mild cursing, and mentioning of other characters in different continuity.

†**~*~*~*~†**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"_You really are leaving, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, Hikari. Now that the Cyber world is safe, and, that in turn, the real world is safe from the likes of malevolent people taking over it."_

_Netto Hikari and Ijuin Enzan were at the Densan airport terminal, where a long line at the counter for the baggage check-in was inspecting people's bags. Enzan's own luggage was one of them. The duo haired teen was going back to England where the IPC building there needs him, now that the world didn't need saving as much anymore. He's going to have an earful from his cousin, that was for sure. The IPC doesn't need him anymore now that his father was taking care of it._

_Netto's heart stung. He couldn't believe it. After their rivalry, their friendship, their adventures together…It was all going to end. He closed his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white._

'_**Say it. I have to say it! I owe it to him that much.'**_

_As the brunette was left in his thoughts, Enzan walked towards the baggage check-in to get his luggage._

'_**C'mon, say it! Why can't you say it?! He's leaving for good, say something!'**_

"_Enzan!" He started._

_Aforementioned boy looked at him, cool and nonchalant as always with his signature poker face and that mightier-than-thou air around him that made the brunette not like him the first time they met. His cold icy blue eyes that held more than indifference throughout their time together._

_Netto's going to miss it._

_He's going to miss their rival banter, their sense and no sense discussions, going to miss the times when he would storm into Enzan's office or meetings when he forgets to eat or sleep, going to miss their adventures-especially that one time that turned out to be nothing to worry about, going to miss how the duo haired boy would keep on nagging him on how to fight right in Net battling, going to miss…_

_Netto's going to miss Enzan, so terribly. Period._

_Instead of the thing, the important fundamental thing Netto has to say didn't pass his lips._

_Placing his right hand on his hip, raising his left arm and forming his hand into a fist, he struck the pose he's always known for when he knows things will turn out better in the end, added with his goofy smile, Netto said,_

"_Take care over there, pal! It's been really fun. Maybe we'll cross paths again, someday."_

_Enzan gave a rare small smile, expecting that coming from the brunette NetOp. Shaking his head, the duo haired teen raised his hand. Signifying one last handshake in their last minute together, as friends._

_Seeing this, Netto returned the gesture like he always did._

_Separating their hands, Enzan gave a final nod before he walked towards is plane scheduled to leave for England._

_Netto watched him leave with a heavy, heavy heart as Enzan disappeared from the sea of people._

"_Netto…" Came the familiar voice from his PET._

"_I'm fine, nii-san."_

_Leaving the airport he met his friends that remained behind by the entrance for Netto's sake. Meiru, Dekao, Yaito, Tohru, along with their Navi's, Roll, Gutsman, Glyde, and Iceman._

"_Netto," Meiru began but seeing the shadowed face of her friend knew he didn't get to say what he needed to say._

"_You never got to tell him, didn't you?" Yaito stated. Not in the nagging voice she was known for when situations like this happened. She was all but sombre._

_Netto shock his head no as his body began to shake. "No. I-I didn't…"_

_It was all the brunette could take as he collapsed to his knees as he began to cry. Crying his eyes and his heart out, and all his friends could to was comfort the distraught and heartbroken brunette._

"_I'll never find another like him." Netto sobbed, and sobbed._

_He was a cowards from the beginning when he and Enzan met. There were chances. So many chances to tell him._

_But in the end, Netto never told Enzan that __**she **__was a girl from the start._

†**~*~*~*~†**

**TBC**

**A/N**: Finished. How do you like it? Good? Bad? Does it need some fixing? Tell me in the comments. *being over dramatic*I need some E tank coming from you guys, or I might go low on energy!~ Just kidding! But seriously, give me some comments. It's ma juice to keep on going!


	2. Four years later

**Chances**

†**~*~*~*~†**

**A/N**: *is all giddy* Thank you for the reviews I've gotten! Truthfully, I expected one review out of the first chapter of this story but I gots two, **two**, reviews. That makes me so happy. =^= So, to those who faved and reviewed, here is chapter 2 of **Chances**.

**Title**: Chances.

**Summary**: The world was safe. But a new threat is rising. Enzan returned to Densan after the four years he has left. Netto bumps into him one day in the most unfortunate of circumstances. How will things go for the two when Netto never told him her secret before he left for England years ago?

**Timeline**: After MM Access.

**Characters**: Enzan, Netto, Blues, and Rock most of the time.

**Rating**: 15+Content not suitable for readers under 15 years old.

**Warnings**: Female Netto, age alteration, Blues and Rockman relation, Fem!Netto and Enzan relation, some OOCness, dark themes, mild cursing, and mentioning of other characters in different continuity.

†**~*~*~*~†**

Chapter 2: Four years later

In a dark bedroom that was blocked by the window curtains lay a prone and sleeping figure on the bed. It was a simple room that any teenager has. The clock that was on the person's bedside table ticked to 7:30 AM.

"Netto. Netto.~"

The one beneath the blanket gave a tired mew mixed with a groan. "Five more minutes…"

"No, Netto, you can't have five more minutes." Said Rockman from within his PET.

Seeing as his sister wasn't about to wake up anytime soon, he decided to project his voice. "Netto Hikari, get up right this second! You're going to be late!"

"Late…?" Netto slurred as the brunette untangled herself from the comfy comforter of sleepydom and looked at her clock on her bedside table.

7:38 AM.

Blinking owlishly and staring at the clock for a couple of minutes whilst Rockman watched in silent humor as his sister's eyes finally widened in realization.

"Not again!" The brunette's scram could be heard in and around the house. Pretty sure a neighbour or two also heard it.

From downstairs Haruka smiled and giggled at her daughter's antics. It's always the same every morning. The older woman wondered if her baby girl was ever going to outgrow the habit of waking up late.

Back upstairs, Netto hastily combed her midriff length hair and tied it up in a high ponytail. She was wearing her usual semi-loose white shirt with their family symbol on each shoulders, a pleated jean skirt with dark blue and white plaid designs, black thigh length tights with yellow stripes on each side, a blue sleeveless zipped up vest that she leaves open, and finally a light blue ascot around her neck.

Finally wearing her socks, the brunette grabbed her PET and placed it at the standard belt for the device, grabbed her bag and quickly dashed downstairs.

"Morning, mama." She greeted along with her brother once she was arrived at the kitchen. But seeing that Netto didn't have time to stay and eat, she picked up her lunch and placed it inside her bag. Drinking her portion of milk for the day, she the spread some orange marmalade on her toast. She had to eat and run if she was to make it to school in time.

Running towards the door, Netto quickly put on her black and yellow and white accent sneakers before placing the skates on.

"Bye-bye, mama. We're off!" She said from a mouthful of toast.

"Have a good day, Netto, Rock!" Haruka waved off her children as they disappeared from sight.

~*~*†*~*~

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Netto cursed as she quickly skated through town after getting off the metro.

"It's your fault for sleeping late. Again." Rockman sighed from his PET.

"What were you doing late last night, anyway?" He added.

"I was studying for a quiz. Wished that I had woken up sooner." Netto replied as she turned down another road.

The brunette then blinked when she saw someone familiar. "Meiru-chan! Hey, Meiru-chan!"

Aforementioned teen turned when she was being called. She smiled. "Netto-chan! Good morning!"

The pink haired girl's hair was shoulder length with the same symbol clip on her hair. She wore a comfortable long sleeved baby blue buttoned blouse with a round neckline decorated with lacings, a dark pink pleated skirt, black knee length socks, and blue and white sneakers. She was riding her motor scooter – a present from Yaito last year on her birthday.

Netto smiled and stopped when she reached her childhood friend. "Morning, Meiru-chan."

"Running late? Again?" Meiru teased and laughed when the brunette stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, you are, too."

Meiru giggled. "C'mon. We can still make it if I put the metal to the pedal."

"Sweet! Let's go!"

With Netto hanging from behind, holding tightly on the handle bar, Meiru hit the motor, and the next thing the two knew they were speeding down the road with an amazing speed they were surprised that they weren't pulled over by the local authorities.

~*~*†*~*~

Within the school's digital lobby, Rock, Roll, Gutsman, Glyde, and Iceman were conversing random subjects. From Gutsman and Dekao's wins from net battling last weekend, to Glyde and Yaito's trip all over Milan, to Rock's major boo-boo when he saw his sister changing out of her undergarment accidentally, to Roll and Meiru's progress in baking complicated cakes.

As they were laughing when Meiru rejected Dekao's request on a date again, the blue Navi suddenly received an e-mail. Confused he opened it since it was sent to him.

When he read the e-mail's contents, a faint dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks. His core was suddenly aflutter.

Roll noticed the pink blush on Rock's cheeks. She also noticed the e-mail he received. Putting two and two together, bell were going off inside Roll's head.

_I wonder who sent the e-mail_, she thought. _Though, I think I have an idea who, but…_

Well, she was going to find out herself.

"Rockman, what's that?" She asked. Though she was half surprised how the Navi reacted.

Said Navi screamed n shock surprise and jumped, literally, three feat in the air. He was sputtering and flailing so bad that he barely said a coherent sentence.

"R-Roll! I-I-I-that is… I was just-Nothing! It was nothing! T-This is just…j-j-j-just…!" Frustrated and annoyed, Rockman quickly closed the e-mail before anyone could read it, and regained his composure in three seconds flat.

Ha. Take that Blues. You're not the only one who's fast.

"Nothing, Roll-chan. It was nothing important."

_Like I believe that. _The pink Navi hummed, not at all convinced. "Okay. So, what was that e-mail all about?"

"Oh, that? Nothing. It was just a random spam message. A very bad and embarrassing message." Rock was _this _close for his palm meeting his face. What kind of excuse was that?!

"A spam message?" Glyde began, confused. "If it was indeed a spam, why haven't we received anything?"

"He's right, guts." Said Gutsman.

"Well, you know… Some spams can be received by people when they are mentioned." That was not the best explanation the blue Navi has in his arsenal.

The rest looked at him, obviously not believing, but for Rock's sake-and since he was starting to sweat bullets (which the author should understand that Navi's don't do those things)-they all hummed and took it. Leaving him alone. But they will get to the bottom of it.

And so the friends, human and Navi alike, went on their normal day as the bell signalled lunch time and the group of friends enjoyed their third week as high school students.

~*~*†*~*~

On the other part of the world, a certain red Navi had a small smile on his face you would think that it was a trick of the light a pixels after he sent the message to a certain blue Navi. From his perch he looked out through the glass windows surrounding he and his NetOp's permanent living apartment. It was already late in the night as his operator was taking a shower, and that left him alone to his thoughts.

'_I has been four years.'_

As he looked out from his PET, he watched as the stars twinkled in the moonless night sky.

Blues sighed wistfully. "I miss you, Rock."

†**~*~*~*~†**

**TBC**

**A/N**: My cheeks are aching because of the fluffiness I've put in there for Rock and Blues. I don't know about you guys, so tell me what you think. Speak your mind. And I know very well that Netto is a little different here, but there is a reason. Just be patient until that time. Also, help. I have not watched MM Access, and I barely watched half of . So please tell me how they plug in their Navi. Is it still 'Plug in' or is it the laser version of it? Seriously; some assistance please.

See you all in the next update. Bye-bye.


	3. Trouble brewing

**Chances**

†**~*~*~*~†**

**A/N**: *head desk* OH MY GOD! I can finally update this story after a long while! I'm so sorry for he readers that are waiting for this. I lost my note draft of this story and I just recently found it again after misplacing it. Huge boo-boo on my part. I have the tendency to forget. I'll stop yapping now, so here is chapter 3 of **Chances**.

**Title**: Chances.

**Summary**: The world was safe. But a new threat is rising. Enzan returned to Densan after the four years he has left. Netto bumps into him one day in the most unfortunate of circumstances. How will things go for the two when Netto never told him her secret before he left for England years ago?

**Timeline**: After MM Access.

**Characters**: Enzan, Netto, Blues, and Rock most of the time.

**Rating**: 15+Content not suitable for readers under 15 years old.

**Warnings**: Female Netto, age alteration, Blues and Rockman relation, Fem!Netto and Enzan relation, some OOCness, dark themes, mild cursing, and mentioning of other characters in different continuity.

†**~*~*~*~†**

Chapter 3: Trouble is brewing

Rock was reading the e-mail Blues had sent him a week ago. This was the fifth time he was reading it.

It was an endearing letter. He wasn't smitten or anything…

_Rock,_

_It has been a while since I've written to you through e-mails.  
I apologize. Things have been busy here._

…_How are you? And how is Netto-chan doing these days?  
I sincerely hope that both of you are fine and healthy._

_Rockman…There is something that I must tell you.  
I just wish it was face to face.  
It has frustrated me to a degree to convey what I need to say into words, but…  
It seems that I am always searching for a way to tell you how wonderful you are.  
I have concluded it to a form of prose._

_**Your presence is a present to the world  
You are unique and one of a kind  
Your life can be what you want it to be  
Take the days just one at a time**_

_**Count your blessings, not your troubles  
You will make it through whatever come along  
Within you are so many answers  
Understand, have courage, be strong**_

_**Do not put limits on yourself  
so many dreams are waiting to be realized  
Decisions are too important to leave to chance  
Reach for your peak, your prize…**_

_**Nothing wastes more energy than worrying  
The longer one carries a problem, the heavier it becomes  
Do not take things too seriously  
Live a life of serenity, not a life of regrets**_

_**Remember that a little goes a long way  
Remember that a lot…goes on forever  
Remember that friendship is a wise investment  
Life's treasures are people together**_

_**Realize that it is never too late  
Do ordinary things in an extraordinary way  
Have health and hope and happiness  
Take the time to wish upon a star**_

_**And do not forget…for even a day…  
how very special you are.**_

Okay, he was smitten.

The blue navi was spurred to make a reply, but the problem was…He didn't know how to begin! Let alone what to write the contents with!

"Rock-nii. C'mon, let's go. We don't want to be late. It's at least an hour and a half to get there by train and the rest of the way there to SciLabs. Papa has been wanting to show us something for a while."

Rock was startled from his sisters reminder. He sighed. Guess the letter will have to wait.

Somewhere inside a dark room where only the lights of computer monitors lit the room in a dim glow, figures of people sitting in the dark in front of the meeting table waiting. Their faces could not be seen but the colleagues have known each already to know who is who. At the very front of the desk was none other than the head honcho himself of the mysterious organization.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen." The leader greeted.

"Good day, Leader." Chorused the members.

Today's meeting, we will discuss our plans thus far, I believe it is time to make our move."

"Yes, Leader."

The mastermind nodded. "Very well. Mako, Ritsuo."

"Yes, sir." Said two male voices.

"You know what to do."

"Yes, Leader."

Netto finally arrived at SciLabs. She waved a greeting when passing the security guard and the receptions desk. Skating towards the elevator the brunette pressed the level 10 basement button after sliding in the card key she was given.

Grabbing hold of her PET from her belt she faced her brother. "Hey, nii-san. You've been thinking a lot lately. Is everything okay with you?"

"Yes, everything is fine. No need to be worrying about me, imouto." Rockman said with a smile.

Netto hummed. "Well…If you're sure."

The elevator dinged as they arrived at their floor. Placing her PET back on her belt the brunette proceeded to their father's lab. They found their father in front of a monitor, as always.

"Hey, papa." Netto greeted as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"How are you doing, papa?" Rock added.

"I'm fine, you two. Glad that you could make it." Yuuichirou replied with a smile, giving his children a hug.

Rockman noticed that his father's monitor screen was downloading something. He asked, "Papa, is the thing you needed to show us still downloading?"

"Huh?" Yuuichirou turned back to his computer. "Ah, no. No, it's not. That's a differet thing entirely." He paused and opened his palm.

"Netto-chan, may I have Rockman and the PET?"

Confused but complied the fifteen year old did just that. "Huh? Oh, sure. But why though?"

As Yuuichirou plugged a wire into the PET he then opened a new window on his monitor and began to upload something into the PET.

"I'm installing new program into Rock as a security measure. In case something happens." He said.

"Eh? A protocol? What for?" asked Netto. Getting an uncomfortable knot in her stomach all of a sudden.

Her father fluently shrugged. "Oh, it's just for yours and Rock's sake and safety. Basically this is just me being worried."

Netto just blinked and watched as their father gave a heart full laugh. She sighed. "Whatever you say, papa."

A little ways away off town in the many Café's in Daten, a suspicious looking person draped from head to toe in clothes of dark color, jacked in their Navi in the net.

"You ready, Eclipse?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you know what to do."

"Here you go, Netto. I've also done some diagnostics on Rock. Everything is all fine." Said Yuuichirou, giving back the PET to his daughter.

"Thanks, papa. All I have to do is order it to nii-san, right?" Netto asked whilst placing her pointer finger on the PET screen directly on the blue Navi's head in affection.

Yuuichirou nodded. "That's right. Now, another thing-"

The alarms suddenly blared, tinting the lab in red as it flashed. Yuuichirou than dashed towards the closest video call to get a hold on security.

"What the-?!" the young female brunette gaped like a fish as all this happened.

"Security, what's going on?" questioned Yuuichirou in a frenzy.

"Someone the buildings systems, Hikari-hakase." One of the security guards answered as the rest were busy in the background on trying to handle the situation.

"Impossible! SciLabs has a level 16 security system. No one can hack in that easily!"

"We understand your concerns, Hikari-hakase. We're doing everything we can as we speak. The rest of security are already sending in their Navi's to have a closer look."

Yuuichirou bit his lower lip. Something wasn't right. He nodded. "Alright, but I'm sensing in Rockman to help."

"But, sir-"

"No buts. We don't know what we're up against. Better to be safe than sorry." And the tone he used left no room for arguments.

The guard at the screen sighed. "Very well, sir."

The older Hikari nodded before turning to his children. "Well, Netto? Rock?"

The younger Hikari grinned and nodded before walking towards the nearest infrared. She looked at her brother. "Ready, Rockman?"

The Navi nodded. "Ready when you are, Netto-chan."

" , transmission!"

Beaming down the blue Navi arrived, he was greeted with the standard Navi security of SciLabs. Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Rockman took the time to look at the damage.

The cyber floor of the space was misshapen, electricity sparked and fluctuated everywhere. As you'd expect the place that was usually hacked or disturbed. But this was not a normal hack. Viruses of different kinds should have been running a mock, destroying, and damaging the data that was stored here. But instead they were met with something different. The data's that were stored in encrypted files had slash marks. Slash marks not just those but the floors as well.

Most unusual, but also disturbing.

Rock turned to the nearest security Navi. "Have you found the culprit?"

The Navi being questioned shook his head no. "No sir. We haven't found the perpetrator yet."

Rockman nodded as they began to look around when suddenly something was prickling on the back of his head. Turning his head quickly, giving himself a whiplash, he scanned the area.

"Rockman-san, what's wrong?" another security Navi asked when the blue Navi suddenly tensed.

Rockman loosened up, but barely, as he replied, "No, it's nothing."

'I swear I felt something or someone is watching me.' He thought as their group pressed on.

Back to where the blue Navi looked, among the shadows a figure skilfully hidden and watched silently.

'_So he is the one Master mentioned. Interesting.'_

As the SciLab search party continued on, the screens that kept following their respective Navi's their Net-Op on the other side was becoming restless. The alarms were still active on their side, and it was getting annoying.

"Anything yet, Rockman?" asked Netto.

"No. Nothing, yet." Rock replied, his buster at ready.

"This is ridiculous. We're not getting-Uwarh!" one of the security navi's suddenly screamed. And everyone turned as to why.

They gasped as their eyes widened to see the navi was cleanly sliced in half vertically. His data leaked for a moment before he was forcibly logged out.

"I hear buzzing. Buzzing, buzzing, like an angry beehive." A new voice said. It was deep, beastial to a tinge.

They all turned to the sound as it came closer, weapons at the ready. A grunt and a snort was followed by very, very heavy footsteps. Rockman, the security navi's and their operators watched as their opponent showed itself. All were tense to a high level as they saw the intruder came to the light from his shadowed hide away.

This opponent…Was out of their league.

"So these are my opponents?" the enemy snorted in mild humour and disappointment.

"I am Eclipse of the Dessians. And I am your executioner."

†**~*~*~*~†**

**TBC**

**A/N**: I am not sure about that e-mail I did for Blues there, honestly. *gets hit upside the head* Yeah…I'm not sure about you guys. I think I failed, but did my best. I think it's endearing even if it is a little out of character. Okay, some good new and some bad news. Good news; is that this story will be joined by another one in the same fandom titled: Battle Network: Middle Earth (title may change). Bad news; is that I have another story in the MM fandom titled: United we stand. It's an MMX story. So with this story, and the MMX one, plus the other BN story….Yeah… it's gonna be pretty busy and will be a handful to juggle. So….pray for me?

See you all in the next update. Ciao.


	4. Clash

**Chances**

†**~*~*~*~†**

**A/N**: ...Crap. So sorry for not updating this, I've been busy with my life outside if FF dot net. There is no other excuse on my part. So here is chapter 4 of **Chances**.

**Title**: Chances.

**Summary**: The world was safe. But a new threat is rising. Enzan returned to Densan after the four years he has left. Netto bumps into him one day in the most unfortunate of circumstances. How will things go for the two when Netto never told him her secret before he left for England years ago?

**Timeline**: After MM Access.

**Characters**: Enzan, Netto, Blues, and Rock most of the time.

**Rating**: 15+Content not suitable for readers under 15 years old.

**Warnings**: Female Netto, age alteration, Blues and Rockman relation, Fem!Netto and Enzan relation, some OOCness, dark themes, mild cursing, and mentioning of other characters in different continuity.

†**~*~*~*~†**

Chapter 4: Clash

Rockman, the security Navi's and their NetOp's all but stared with steady growing fear.

The Navi before them-Eclipse, was for the lack of a better word gargantuan for a Navi his size. With the height of 23 ft if not a few inches more, the Navi was the epitome of a Boss monster one would see on popular MMORPG games. His frame was muscular but fit, strong arms lay lax on his sides as his right clawed hand carried his default weapon; a battle axe. Eclipse's appearance was animalistic, with the head of a dire wolf with devil horns, his fur underneath the gleaming black and yellow armour was a dark midnight blue. His eyes were an eerie red with a fiery glow. Armguards protected his wrists as the lower part of his body was that of a Minotaur with black fur. Lastly, his tail, which was a snake. Literally a snake was the actual appendage for his tail. A cobra head, hissing and all.

"That's a-" one of the security Navi's began,

"A New Generation Navi." Which Rockman finished.

True to their words, it was a NewGen Navigator program that was released only two and a half years ago. The designs written down the program that will enable the Standard Navi-if personally programmed by the operator-would have a real life appearance. Be it animal in design, mythical or not. It was the next step to the brilliant future of technology.

Which the enemy-the Dessians-planned to use.

Unlike their predecessor, the NewGen of the Navi program has new features; the Navi will have their default weapon at the ready and always on their person. Another feature was the Active Defence/Offence feature. Said feature enables the Navi to use their chips they have once it has been used it beforehand. Because the chips, once used, will be encoded and saved within the PET.

Rockman swallowed his fear as well as steeling his courage. "Are you responsible for SciLabs sudden security breech? If you are, then why?"

Eclipse snorted. "We, the Dessians, have finally began to move forth with our plan. Our goal; conquer the cyber world as well as the real world. Starting with attacking the worlds root defences. You have relied too much on technology and the cyber world. Your livelihood, schoolings, construction, business', and especially your security. You have practically opened yourselves to an attack no matter how unconsciously your decisions were. It has happened before and will happen again. But unlike Wily, we will succeed! And once we destroy the defences of every security network in the cyber world, nothing will stop us from creating pandemonium and a new world order to rule with an iron fist!"

"And to do that, we-the Navi's of the Dessians-must eliminate any threat no matter how big or small. But first and foremost, deleting every Navi's like you in existence!"

The smaller Navi's didn't know what hit them when they were all suddenly blown away from Eclipse's axe swing. The strong gust of wind threw them all back. Some were forced to logout, others unfortunately were deleted.

The large Navi did not give them a moments interval when he charged at them with a roar of a battle cry as he raised his weapon.

"Everyone scatter!" Rockman was quick to give the order as he and the security Navi's spilt up.

"Eclipse, jack out immediately! Or you will be deleted!" one of the security Navi's warned as he started to fire.

The animal Navi grunted in amusement. "Delete me? How droll."

Swinging down his axe the Navi was deleted before anyone had the chance to blink.

Outside the net Netto gritted her teeth. "That's it!" she snapped as she took out a battle chip.

"Battle chip: Shotgun, slot-in!"

Back in the cyber world Rockman's rockbuster changed immediately from the chip. Firing, it made contact with the enemy Navi. But the plasma shots were not working. Eclipse just swatted them away like annoying flies.

The beast Navi roared before swinging his weapon down, making large spider cracks as the digital ground upturned from the force it's taken. Rock and the rest security Navi's teeter and unbalanced, some even fell down.

Netto gritted her teeth as she saw it happen and pulled out five battle chips. She needed to widen the distance between the Dessian Navi and come up with a plan to defeat him.

"Battle chip: Mini bombs, slot-in!"

Rockman grinned a little when he received the battle chips, quickly throwing the bombs at the Dessians direction. It exploded on contact as smoke covered the area. The security Navi's saw their chance and fired at the enemy. More smoke permeated the area, nearly blocking their vision.

As seconds painstakingly passed into minutes of nothing, some released a sigh when the smoke cleared and there was no one there. They cheered on a job well done and patted each other on the back.

...If only things were that easy.

Rockman had only a few seconds to look up when he sensed it, and only a nano second for Netto to equip the Aurora Dream chip.

Eclipse had jumped upwards the second the smoke lifted, and once he was coming down with an amazing speed, the Navi positioned his battle axe face down. "Blazing Earth!"

Ramming down the head of his weapon in the ground the crater Eclipse created cracked even more before the digital ground has turned into a field of blazing inferno of lava. Rockman and the remaining security Navi's steered clear from the edge of their chunk piece of ground.

Outside the net, Netto as well as the remaining security personnel activated a health chip to their respective Navi's. Back inside the net Eclipse snorted as he stood back up when he saw the health chips do their work.

"You are all persistent, I admit. But it will not help. In the end you will all be deleted." Eclipse roared again as he attacked again.

"Battle chip: Area steal, slot-in!" Netto used the skill chip and Rock blurred out of existence for a moment before reappearing a little ways to Eclipse's left side.

Pulling out another chip Netto used it. "Battle chip: Sword, slot-in!"

The solidified plasma sword formed around Rock's lower right arm as the mask covered his lower face. Dashing towards the Dessian in a fast speed, jumping up close the Navi's side and swiped down his weapon. It clashed as it made contact with the blade of the axe. The security Navi's shot plasma after plasma at the intruder, helping Rockman from their spot.

Rockman and Eclipse were in a stalemate but it was one-sided. With a shove, Eclipse threw the blue Navi in the air and crashed into one of the data storages. The file gave a out sparks of light but it was undamaged. Rockman groaned from the pain as he fell back down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Nii-san!" Netto cried in worry an in pain, their link was still their. Pushing passed it the brunette pulled out another health chip. "HP 500, slot-it!"

Gasping, Netto leaned as she supported herself on the desk in front of her. Breathing heavily still even when the health chip did it's job.

"Netto!" her father cried out as he ran next to her. "Are you alright?"

"...I'm fine, papa. It's nothing Rock-nii and I can't handle." They knew that they've gone through much worse in the past. This was nothing.

"But still..." Yuuichirou insisted but stopped. He knows very well that no one can easily break the sibling duo once they've decided.

"It's okay, papa. Rock-nii and I can handle this." Giving a smile to her father she moved to insert another chip.

"Battle chip: Elec sword, slot-in!"

"Elec sword!" called Rockman's he ran towards Eclipse again, but instead of jumping up like last time, he aimed his attacks at the enemy's legs. Slashing and wounding the beast Navi as the sword delivered a strong electric attack.

Eclipse grunted in pain as he teetered in his spot, he wasn't as damaged as the others hoped. And he was mad.

"Pests! Lava shower!" calling out his attack the lava from the field started to bubble in an unnatural matter before gravity itself have seemed to reverse and gathered the molten rocks in the air before it rained down on them.

It was fortunate that Lady luck was smiling down on them because Rockman and the security Navi's retaliated back with Aqua towers and Tsunami chips from their Operators that cancelled the Lava shower.

But was unfortunate that it was only a diversion and thus they didn't get out of there in time.

"Meteor slash!"

The Navi's screamed as the attack hit them, it was strong. Very strong as it made contact. A sonic boom was released from the shockwave formed from the weapons speed and strength as it collided with the ground, added with such force and the intensity of the flames made some of the Navi's to log out or deleted.

"Aaahh!" Netto screamed the strong sensation of pain she felt from her brothers end shot through her body, making her spasm as she collapsed on her knees to the floor, dropping he PET in the process.

"Netto!" Yuuichirou screamed as he caught his daughter before she fell back any further. "Netto, Rockman!"

"...Crap..this-bites...!" the young brunette said between intakes as she tried to get back up but she collapsed back as she cried.

"This sucks...Move! C'mon, move!" pushing herself to the limits she had managed to move her muscles enough that she was on her hands and knees and crawled towards her PET to quickly help her brother.

"Netto please, don't move too much." Her father pleaded but she was not listening. Instead she pulled out her last health chip.

"HP 100, slot-in..." she gasped as she felt the chip affecting her brother as well as herself. But the pain was still there. Very much there.

Rockman pushed himself up but fell back to his knees, the effects of the attack were still there. He watched wearily as the Dessian Navi came towards him, towering his slumped form. If Eclipse attacks he will have a small chance to dodge and counter back with his default buster. Unless his sister inserts a chip he was a sitting duck.

"To the victor goes the spoils." Eclipse quoted. "You have lasted thus far, Rockman. But still a disappointment without your partner."

Rockman's eyes widened. He knew who Eclipse was talking about. _'Blues...'_

"But still an excellent spar."

'_Spar? Is that what it all was? A test?!'_

"Our plan predicted as much that you will show once we attack SciLabs. You are one of our targets to eliminate, after all."

It was already planned. _'One of the targets? But who...'_

A red Navi clad in red and grey with long silvery hair flashed in Rockman's mind. _'Blues!'_

"You fought valiantly but I must do my task." The beast Navi raised his battle axe back into a swing. Rockman could not get out fast enough without an Area steal.

The weapon swung down.

"Aqua Globe!" a new voice screamed. Female.

"Tempest Blade!" a second one screamed. This time male. Who...?

Rockman was slipping into unconscious. He cursed, it must be Netto. He had barely an inkling of what he saw as four blurred forms flew passed him from both sides, calling out their attacks as he heard Eclipse roar in pain.

"Scorching Earth!" a third male voice joined in.

Rockman had a fleeting feeling of being caught as he keeled over. One of the ones that arrived had a fifth member with them.

"This is not good. I have to heal him quickly." Said another female voice in a panicked hurry.

That was all Rockman remembered before a warm feeling enveloped him as he drifted into unconscious.

The scream of the defeated Dessian Navi was cut off as he was forced to logout. Blues slumped to the digital floor on his knees as his Murasame form was dismissed. Breathing heavily, the red Navi took a few moments before standing back up to his feet to look to where the intruder last stood. They were bold to infiltrate IPC, these Dessians. Very bold indeed.

"Blues." Said a slightly deep voice of his Operator.

"Enzan-sama. The intruder was dealt with but unfortunately logged out." Blues reported.

"Yes, and by no means of little damage." Enzan made a point. The IPC net was damaged, but the files and data were intact. The enemy didn't even bother with them. And that worried the dual haired young man.

"Logout, Blues. After you rest we have some work to do." Said Enzan before his screen disappeared.

Blues released a sigh as he took one more look around the area before logging out. Why bother attacking the IPC buildings mainframe and take nothing? And besides that, why fight them when they were half across the world to do it? Something was up, and they will get to the bottom of it.

**TBC**

A/N: How was the chapter after my long absence? I hope it's good. Please tell me what you think and what I should improve. See you all soon.


End file.
